The Petrova Fire
by whatmakesyouhahaha
Summary: Post 'Dinner Party', what what will happen when Katherine stays in the Boarding House?  How will it affect Elena and Stefan's relationship?  How about Elena and Damon's?


Damon POV

"Now can you hand me a robe," Katherine said slyly. I can't believe I was so stupid, I said as I handed her a robe that Andie had left behind. I should have known that Katherine would have had a plan. As she began putting on the robe I heard a noise from down stairs, Katherine most have heard it too because the next thing I knew she used her vampire speed and went down, but not before she winked at me and said, "This is going to be _very_ interesting."

Elena POV

Five for minutes, I thought as I looked at the window. Ever since I read Jonathan Gilbert's journal I haven't been very comfortable being around Stefan. I'm pretty sure he noticed, because the next thing I know Stefan said, "Do you want to talk about it... you know... about my past?"

I turned to him, as much as I love Stefan, he has really been bugging me lately. The love that I felt for him when we had first started dating just wasn't there anymore. That was one of the reasons I wanted to go on a "romantic getaway" with him, I thought that maybe doing so we might reconnect with each other once again. Plus, with everything going on, I wanted a little time to myself... with Stefan. I had been so lost in thought that I didn't realize that we were already at the door of the Salvatore Boarding House. How did I get there, I thought but then realized that Stefan was carrying me. "I'm alright, Stefan, I'm a big girl... I can handle myself," I said, only half-joking. When we opened the door, I saw the last person I was expecting to see in the Boarding House, Katrina Petrova, or what she likes to be known as... Katherine Pierce.

"Hey Stefan," she said with a sly grin, "did you miss me?" She was wearing a silky black robe that wasn't even covering half her body. It was really weird... it was like seeing myself in the mirror, but wearing something I would never wear.

"Katherine," Stefan said surprised, "what are you doing out of the tomb?"

"Yeah that's my fault," said a voice from behind. I turned around and saw who it was... Damon.

"Damon,what did you do?" Stefan said sounding annoyed.

"Well, you see, Elijah compelled her to stay in the tomb," I frowned, Damon was saying something we already knew, "but since Elijah is now dead, thanks to me of course," I raised an eyebrow, he sighed, "and Elena, Alaric... and the famous bunny killer... Stefan," I tried not to laugh at that, "where was I... oh yeah-"

"Elijah is dead and so now all the compulsion he has ever done to me is gone," Katherine finished, Damon glared at her. She then gave him a "sweet" smile. "Anyways... I have a deal I am willing to make..."

"What kind of deal?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, _Elena_, I really hate Klaus, so I was thinking... how about I help you and the ones you, _love_, um... not get killed, and in return, I will stay at the Boarding House," Katherine said with a smile on her face. After a few minutes of the Salvatore brothers arguing with Katherine I made up my mind.

"Deal," I said, surprising them all, including myself.

"What?" the brothers yelled.

"Really?" Katherine said surprised, but then hid it quickly with a smile. "That's perfect... now all I need is a room..." and with that she went up stairs, and in to one of the Guestrooms... well... at least she didn't try to go into Stefan or Damon's room.

"Elena, are you crazy... do you really want to get killed?" Stefan said scowling at me. That was when I exploded.

"Hey! If you don't like it my way then leave town and let me hand myself to Klaus... because right now, we need as many vampire's as we can find to go on our side... and Katherine is the oldest one that we know that isn't dead, so work with me here," The brothers were surprised by my outburst.

A moment later, Damon spoke, "I'm not mad about the fact that Katherine is helping us... I'm just mad because, five minutes ago I walked into my bathroom and saw Katherine taking a shower... I mean... really out of all the showers in this house... she has to use mine... I really need a scotch right now." As he walked over to the liquor cabinet, I tried processing what he had just said. Katherine was in his room? In his shower? Naked? No, of course not because people take showers with their clothes on, I rolled my eyes at my stupidity.

"So...what happened between you guys..." Trying not to sound like a jealous girlfriend... wait a minute... I'm not jealous! I'm not even his girlfriend.

Damon stared at me for a second, and then continued telling his story, "Well, Elena, I found out that she was actually lying about not loving me, and she and I are getting married in June with the birds, and the mice, and the... bunnies..." he said sarcastically, then he got serious, "don't worry about me Elena, I will never go back to that evil, lame excuse for a girl." Then he grinned, "Which reminds me Stefan... how was the trip? Did you find any bunnies?"

"Quit it with the bunny jokes!" Stefan yelled out of the blue... huh... I didn't even realize he was still here. "Bunnies aren't the only thing I eat you know!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. You also eat deer, birds, and all the woodland creature-"

"Stop!" Stefan yelled as he attacked Damon, but Damon was stronger so all he did was stumble while Stefan crashed against the wall.

"See, that what you get for eating bunnies," Damon was with a smirk. Before Stefan could attack again I saw Katherine on the middle of the stairway... but this time she wasn't even wearing a robe. She was naked.

"Hello boys," she said seductively. Their head turned to Katherine. "Like what you see?"

"Been there, done that... rather poke my eyes out than go back," Damon said rolling his eyes as he said looking away a second after he saw Katherine. Stefan on the other hand was still staring. "Awkward..." he said when he saw that Stefan was still looking.

**So… what do ya think? Please Review…please? :D**


End file.
